


That Will Change

by Merfilly



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, X-Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable could kill his dad right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Will Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Cable realized he'd run out of languages to count to ten in about the time that a crimson beam singed flaming red hair. How that had led to him contemplating patricide was really quite logical, one big hand scooping up the visored menace. 

"Mojo…"

Domino's one word was reminder enough to save Scott Summers' life in that moment.

"He's a meanie! Why doesn't he like me?! He's so mean!"

The redhead hiding behind Domino's legs was absolutely inconsolable at the thought of not being liked, and Domino…was just smirking.

"That'll change, Red, real soon," Cable told his pint-sized mother.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who might not have ever heard of them...the X-Babies storylines are typically fun and enjoyable and all Mojo's fault.


End file.
